The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method of operating the same.
Research into next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not require a refresh operation is driven by a demand for high capacity and low power consumption memory devices. Next-generation memory devices should ideally have the high integrity characteristic of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the non-volatility of flash memories, and the high speed of a static RAM (SRAM). Examples of next-generation memory devices include phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM).